Gone
by Pen to Paper Writer
Summary: Kate leaves and she thinks it's best for Rick's protection. Little does she know her days are numbered.


**A/N: After the start of season 8 I am not happy with where the writers are going with this storyline. I'm not too sure if they are writing it this way to keep us guessing what's going to happen between there two, or they have another idea in mind. This is what I think should happen if they are seriously thinking about this being the last season. Warning character death.**

She walked right by him after telling him that she needed to come by the loft and pick up the rest of her things. He was hurting so badly on the inside but he would never let it show. He was done. If she could not see how good they were together he would stop chasing after like a love sick puppy. He just hated to throw away all he had invested emotionally with her. Whatever she was chasing he had hoped she would find the answers she needed. He would take her request one step further. He spun around and caught her just as she was going to enter her office.

"Beckett, wait."

She did not miss his use of her last name. Something was up. She waited and looked over to where he was standing.

"Don't bother coming back to the loft tonight. I'll have the rest of your clothes and personal effects sent to where ever it is you are staying. Your at your dad's place right?"

"Rick that's not what I meant. I just needed some clean clothes."

"Beckett, that's it. I'm done. You might be able to chase whatever it is you're chasing without an explanation, but I'm your husband. If you can't tell me whatever it is that has you so obsessed, then I was wrong in believing that we had an Always. It seems that there are bigger things out there than our marriage that you want to save."

"Rick..." But it was useless. He had already turned around to leave. He did not want to hear any of it. She had made a mess of this. She watched as he left the 12th and her life probably for the last time.

Ryan and Espo watched the whole scene unfold before their eyes. Never had these two been in a rut like this. They always found a way back to each other. But now it looked like this was actually the end of what they had together. Ryan and Espo were assigned to a new case, since they were not needed to bring home the person with the acute sense of smell. They arrived at the crime scene, gathered evidence, interviewed witnesses and returned back the 12th and set up the board.

As they walked in they saw Kate with her head resting on her folded arms. She looked up and they both saw the tears that stained her face. Not wanting to get involved they actually decided that for once they would not interfere with what was going on between them. She dried her tears and made her way out to the bullpen.

"So who do we like for this?" She asked hopefully.

"We have it narrowed down to two possible suspects." Ryan stated.

"Okay then, keep me updated."

"Will do." Espo added.

Kate went back into her office and collect her things and headed to her dad's house, dreading that she would be met with her personal things from Rick. She had one quick errand to take care of before she could actually go home.

She stopped at Vikram's place to ask about his progress into the hit squad and the lead she sent over to him about the heroin that Simmons had distributed. She drew her gun and entered the back entrance which led to the kitchen. She cleared the room and progressed into the living room. The TV was on at a decent volume but other than that it was unusually quiet for him.

She rounded the love seat and that's when she saw them. Vikram and Rita both with bullet holes in the center of their foreheads. He was in the love seat and she was on the couch. She thought that Rita was right and that anyone who was looking into Locksat ended up dead. She turned and started to head out. As she passed the kitchen once again that's when it happened. The right side of Kate's head had just exploded. The entry hole was small but the exit wound was massive. Along with fragments of her skull projecting outward parts of her brain went with it as well. She dropped where she was walking her body landing in an awkward position on the floor.

It was somewhere around 1 in the morning when Rick's phone was ringing. He threw the book off his chest he was reading and jumped up to answer it.

"Hello, this is Rick."

"Castle it's Espo. You need to get down to the 12th ASAP."

And with the message given Javi hangs up.

A thousand thoughts run through his mind at once. Is she alright, is she finally coming home, did she need something from him. He gets his shoes on and heads out to the 12th. When he gets there ha is met with a somber bunch. There is a man who he does not know sitting at her desk and he seems to be going through case files. It's Ryan that approaches him.

"Rick, I have some bad news."

"Ryan what's going on?"

"Listen Rick this is not going to be easy for you to hear."

"Ryan stop stalling and spit it out already."

"Castle, Kate was murdered tonight" Espo cuts in seeing that Ryan was stalling.

"WHAT? How, When?"

"It seems that from what we can piece together that she was running an investigation into LOCKSAT. That got herself killed along with her former AG team, a computer tech, and an unnamed civilian, whom we are sure was working for the CIA."

Rick just looked down and said, "She did this to protect me." Damn her. So, guys, I'll handle everything. Is she in with Lanie?

"Yeah, but it's going to need to be a closed casket service." Espo said.

"Why Javi?" Rick asked.

"Dude just trust me."

"Okay."

Rick made his way down to the morgue and when he arrived he found out why she would need a closed casket service. Even with all the damage to her he looked upon her with all the love in his heart. "Rest easy my love" Two days later they were all gathered at the cemetery to say their final goodbyes to Captain Katherine H. Beckett.


End file.
